1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to a three-dimensional surround scanning device and method thereof, and in particular, to a device and a method for constructing a three-dimensional surround image by combining an image acquisition device and a range measurement device.
2. Related Art
A three-dimensional surround scanning process mainly includes three procedures, namely in sequence, range measurement, image acquisition, and calibration. The range measurement and image acquisition may be performed synchronously, so as to increase the efficiency of the three-dimensional surround scanning process. Each procedure may be respectively achieved through several developing or mature techniques, in which the range measurement is achieved through the following techniques, including sonar, radar, light detection and ranging (LiDAR), laser scanner, computer vision, and the like. The image acquisition techniques include panorama, mapping, registration, and the like. The calibration techniques are divided into color calibration, synchronization calibration, and geometric calibration.
The aforementioned range measurement techniques can be obtained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,544, entitled “Topographic Comparator”, which is a comparator for topographic measurement. Particularly, an array laser scanner is used together with a camera (a programmable electro-optic shutter) to reconstruct the three-dimensional position information of an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,508, entitled “Radiation Scanning Systems”, discloses a radial scanning system, which also belongs to one of the range measurement techniques. The system combines a radiation instrument with a refractor rotating along a single axis, so as to calculate the three-dimensional position information between a reflected radiation path and an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,913, entitled “Method for Three Dimensional Measurement and Imaging having Focus-related Convergence Compensation”, discloses a three-dimensional measurement and imaging method, which utilizes the technique of computer vision, and particularly a camera is used together with two reflecting mirrors disposed at different angles, so as to perform a three-dimensional image acquisition on the same object. With the camera being fixed, the two reflecting mirrors are used to perform the image acquisition on the object, so as to obtain images of the object in different angles. Camera calibration parameters and overlapped portions of the two image pictures are then used to reconstruct a three-dimensional model of the object.
Each three-dimensional surround scanning technology aims at raising the processing speed, increasing the accuracy, reducing the cost, increasing the operation or erection convenience, and achieving a novel measurement algorithm. Therefore, how to achieve the above various functions has become a task for the research staff.